


Yours truly, Jonathan

by MOXLEYSECTION



Category: Dean Ambrose - Fandom
Genre: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley & Roman Reigns Friendship, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Past Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXLEYSECTION/pseuds/MOXLEYSECTION
Summary: Hi.You know I'm not the kind of person to tell everyone my feelings. There are about two people that know me. You and my mom. But since I don't like talking about the thing I feel, I'll write it to you about it (sorry, mom).





	1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first Dean Ambrose fanfiction here. I published this novel first on Spanish on wattpad and now I'm making the impossible for translate it here on English. I apologize in advance for my gramattical mistakes.  
> I hope you guys really enjoy it (:

November 18th, 2012

 

Hi.  
You know I'm not the kind of person to tell everyone my feelings. There are about two people that know me. You and my mom. But since I don't like talking about the thing I feel, I'll write it to you about it (sorry, mom).

Right now I'm sitting on the floor in some alley of an X arena. I just debuted in WWE. Yes, it finally happened. I'm not alone though, it's me and two other wrestlers but, it finally happened.  
But... here is were I started feeling that emptyness intensifies. The emptyness that drove me to buy this notebook because I can't handle being alone anymore. All of this... This is all of what we dreamed about, all of what you used to talk about.

And now that this became a reality, you're not here to celebrate with me.


	2. Page 2

November 19th, 2012

Monday. Today was my first ever RAW.  
Funny how things go, yesterday we debuted at Survivor Series and I rememebered that you told me I was going to debut on that PPV. And I remember that you said it as a joke but I think life likes to see me suffer.  
You have no idea of how much I would love for you to be here with me right now... But I know that's impossible so I just hold to the tought that one we will meet again, because I'm sure of that.

Yours truly, Jonathan


End file.
